


Unintentional Bravery

by nbarker1990



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbarker1990/pseuds/nbarker1990
Summary: The first time? He hadn’t even meant to say it.





	Unintentional Bravery

The first time? He hadn’t even meant to say it. She’d been curled up on the couch between his legs, a glass of wine in her left hand and his thigh under her right, a position that probably ranked somewhere in his top ten, along with ‘riding his dick’ and ‘up against the wall, her tongue in his mouth’.

 

“You goin’ to stay?” she’d asked, looking up at him with dark, soulful eyes that he could’ve just melted into. “Please?”

 

He adored how brave Gwen was, how she’d just SAY it, all the things he wanted to blurt out himself but didn’t have the nerve for. He was pretty sure he just wasn't there yet, couldn’t bear it if this woman, literally the most beautiful woman in the world, rejected him. Yeah, of _course_ he knew it would happen eventually. She’d get tired of his dumb ass always hunting in the backwoods of Oklahoma or she’d realize that better men, men with fit bodies and white teeth and nice manners, would line up around the block just for the chance to date her.

 

For now, though, she’d chosen _him_ , and he sure as hell wasn’t going to give her any extra reasons to kick him out. And so he’d run a hand down her arm, watching as the pale hairs stood up to attention. Chuckling (because how the hell was she always so cold?), he’d wrapped his arms tighter around her, taking in a deep breath and inhaling her scent. Divine.

  
“Love you,” he’d said into her hair. Without thinking, without worrying, without anything but the wonder and joy that had been consuming his life these past weeks. She hadn’t responded, and so he’d repeated himself, his voice firmer this time.

 

Just in case.

 

And then he’d blinked, taken aback at the noise of glass shattering and then wine sloshing over the black-and-white tiled floor. “Is that a good sign or - ”

 

Her hips had ground down on his, her body moving in all sorts of ways that he’d only seen in movies and his dreams. That’s what it had felt like anyway, her long legs hooked around his even longer ones, and her slim fingers reaching around to try and grab at his ass.

 

“Good. So good.” She’d said the words between kisses, wet, sloppy, directionless slides of her tongue against his. “I was so worried,” she’d panted, her hands flat on his chest (he’d wondered if she could hear his freaking heart beating as deep and loud like a bass drum).

 

He’d had no idea why, promised they could talk about it later.

 

“Much later,” she’d agreed, finally coming up for air and patting his cheek like he’d seen her do with her young sons when they visited the set. Affectionate. He’d so badly missed casual affection these past few years, had had no idea how to even broach his desire for more with Ran. Now, though, now he had a woman who loved cuddling and making out and touching and god oh god he was blessed.

 

“I love you,” he affirmed, liking the sound of the words on his lips almost as much as he liked the way Gwen’s eyes smiled when she heard them. He wanted that smile for himself. Always.


End file.
